


For You

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing Ryo did know. He knew that Asami was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://superleleng.livejournal.com/profile)[**superleleng**](http://superleleng.livejournal.com/) and[](http://lavy85.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavy85.livejournal.com/) **lavy85**.

Ryo didn't know much. He knew that two plus two equalled four; he knew that tadpoles turned into frogs; he knew that Santa wore red and white and had flying reindeer. He didn't know what came after one hundred; he didn't know how or why the seasons changed; and he wasn't entirely sure how Santa's reindeer flew, but that was okay, because Ryo was four.

There was one thing he did know. He knew that Asami was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Ryo wasn't entirely sure _why_ she was the prettiest girl ever. She was very loud, and liked to laugh a lot. She barely ever spoke to Ryo, but Ryo barely ever spoke to _anyone_ , so he deemed that fair. He wished she would speak to him though.

He wondered if she knew his name. It wasn't a very long name. It wasn't very difficult to remember.

So, one day, he decided that yes, he would tell her his name. It was Wednesday - crafts day - and so Asami was busy decorating a card for her mother on one of the tables. Ryo took a deep, deep, _deep_ breath, squared his shoulders, and walked up to her.

Asami looked up as Ryo drew near, blinking at him. "My name is Ryo," Ryo said quickly, unable to look her in the eyes so intead staring somewhere above her left ear.

"I know," she said, smiling. "My name's Asami."

But all the courage that had filled Ryo just seconds before had suddenly left him in a rush, and he flushed red from the tips of his ears all the way to his toes and ducked his head before turning tail and going back to his blocks. Jin had tipped them over again but Ryo didn't mind, because Asami knew his name.

She really was the prettiest girl ever, Ryo thought, as he looked back up at her and caught her smiling softly to herself. All the other girls in the preschool paled in comparison to her. He knew Jin was head over heels for a girl named Meisa in one of the other classes - according to Jin, they were going to grow up and get married and have ten children - but Meisa was nothing compared to Asami.

Asami caught Ryo's gaze, and smiled widely at him, waving a little. Ryo turned bright red again, and she laughed.

Ryo wondered if he could bury himself under his blocks.

The next day, Ryo was back in his corner with his blocks, attempting to build Tokyo Tower. Ryo was quite a determined child. He was just about to turn around and hit Jin for making the most annoying noise possible when he came face-to-face with Asami.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked, and Ryo's eyes widened.

"Sorry--"

"What're you making?" Asami sat down next to the flustered Ryo, peering down at the blocks stacked up. "Sky Tree?"

"No!" Ryo shouted, a little too loudly. Asami blinked at him. "It's-- it's Tokyo Tower," he explained, placing another block onto the tower he had made. "See?"

Asami looked closer at it and nodded once. "I see it. It's pretty," she said, smiling widely before getting to her feet. "I like you, Ryo," she added loudly, and even Jin stopped his noises in shock. Before Ryo could say anything, she had gone, skipping away to her friends who were giggling behind their hands.

Jin snorted before shrieking, "Godzilla attack!" and smashing Ryo's tower to the floor.

Ryo couldn't stop smiling.

He supposed he should say something back to Asami, though, so the next day they saw each other - that Monday, because neither of them went to preschool on Friday - he made sure he was looking as best he could. He had even tied his own shoes that morning.

So he let go of his mothers' hand and walked nervously into the room, his mind focused on not crushing the little flower that he had picked and was now sitting cautiously atop his lunch in his bag. Asami smiled widely as she saw him, and he turned bright red. He could hear Jin laughing at him from the other side of the room.

Ryo waited until they were allowed outside to carefully pull the flower from his bag. It was only small, but pretty, a lovely yellow colour with flecks of purple on it's petals. He had searched for hours for the perfect flower. Hours.

"Is that for me?" Asami asked, beaming down at the flower. Asami had this power to make Ryo speechless and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but he knew he liked Asami so he supposed that was okay. So Ryo nodded, feeling his stomach twist about as Asami's eyes shined with happiness. "Can I have it?"

Ryo nodded again, thrusting the flower into her hands. "I picked it for you."

Asami smiled at the flower, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet. "Thankyou, Ryo," she said. "Do you like me too?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"...Mm," was all Ryo could say, nodding his head and biting his lip. This was scary.

But then Asami was pressing her lips to Ryo's cheek and rushing away, her giggles floating back to him on the breeze. Ryo's head flew up, staring at her back as she ran inside. A smile started to bloom on his face as he realised that Asami had _kissed_ him.

"Ryo! Ryo! You've got to go wash your face, you have all these gross germs on you now," Jin shrieked, toppling out of a chair in his haste to get to Ryo, but Ryo just shrugged him off.

"It's okay," he said. "If it's Asami, it's okay."

 

\--the end  



End file.
